filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lautsprecher
Ein Lautsprecher ist ein Wandler, der elektrische Signale in mechanische Schwingungen (Schall) überträgt. Lautsprecher werden überwiegend zur Tonerzeugung in dem für Menschen hörbaren Frequenzspektrum (ca. 20 bis 20.000 Hz) verwendet; typische Einsatzgebiete sind Beschallungsanlagen, Lautsprecherboxen, AV-Geräte und Kopfhörer. Je nach Anforderung bezüglich Lautstärke und Tonumfang variieren Bauart sowie Größe der Wandler beträchtlich; im Extremfall der Schallkanone können sie sogar als Waffe dienen. Im Sprachgebrauch werden auch Lautsprecherboxen vereinfachend als Lautsprecher bezeichnet. Begriffsdefinition Der einzelne Wandler wird wahlweise oft „Chassis“ oder „Treiber“ genannt. Solche Begriffsanwendungen sind jedoch ebenso ungenau wie die verbreitete Bezeichnung von Lautsprecherboxen als „Lautsprecher“: Das Chassis umfasst nämlich – je nach Definition – nur die unbeweglichen Teile eines Lautsprechers, während unter einem Treiber genau genommen der Teil eines Hornlautsprechers zu verstehen ist; hier kann es leicht zu Verwechslungen kommen. Historische Entwicklung thumb|Magnetischer Lautsprecher der Firma Celestion aus dem Jahr 1924 Die Entwicklung des Lautsprechers ist direkt mit der Erfindung des Telefons verknüpft und begann 1860 mit der ersten öffentlichen Vorführung eines Fernsprechapparates durch Antonio Meucci. Ein Jahr später präsentierte Philipp Reis sein Telefon, das später von Alexander Graham Bell weiterentwickelt wurde. Nach dem von Thomas Alva Edison 1877 zum Patent angemeldeten Phonographen stellte Emil Berliner 1887 sein Grammophon vor. Dessen markanter Schalltrichter war jedoch insofern noch kein Lautsprecher im Sinne eines „Wandlers“, als er lediglich die mechanischen Schwingungen der Nadel durch ein akustisches Horn verstärkte. Werner von Siemens erhielt bereits 1878 das Patent für einen elektrodynamischen Lautsprecher; sein Pech war aber das Fehlen geeigneter Verstärker. Als Begründer der modernen Lautsprecher gilt Sir Oliver Lodge. Bei der Berliner Funkausstellung wurde 1925 der erste elektrodynamische angetriebene Lautsprecher öffentlich vorgestellt. Im gleichen Jahr hatten Edward Kellog und Chester Rice von der amerikanischen Firma Western Electric den dynamischem Tauchspulenlautsprecher entwickelt, wie er im Prinzip bis heute in den meisten schallabstrahlenden Systemen zum Einsatz kommt. Neben kontinuierlicher Optimierung der verwendeten Materialien ermöglichte es später vor allem die Erfassung der einzelnen physikalischen Größen, den klassischen Lautsprecher gezielt zu verbessern – speziell unter Berücksichtigung seiner Wechselwirkungen mit dem jeweiligen Gehäuse. Zugleich wurden aber auch neue Formen entwickelt, elektrische Impulse in Schall umzuwandeln; bis hin zur Schwingungsanregung von Luftplasma. Funktionsprinzip thumb|Beispiele für [[High Fidelity|HiFi-Lautsprecher: Eine Box (nur teilweise sichtbar, mit Hoch- und Mitteltöner); darauf ein ausgebauter Tieftöner, vorne ein ebensolcher Mitteltöner]] Allgemeines Zur Umwandlung elektrischer Signale in Schallwellen wird ein Medium durch elektrische Energie in mechanische Schwingungen versetzt. Diese Funktion übernimmt fast immer eine Membran; ihr Antrieb erfolgt über ein elektromagnetisches Feld, oder − seltener − direkt. Ein Lautsprecher besteht daher in den meisten Fällen aus drei Komponentengruppen: Der Membran, der Antriebseinheit sowie deren verbindenden Elementen. Beim Standardmodell des sogenannten Tauchspulenlautsprechers wird die Membran von einer mittig angebrachten Schwingspule in Bewegung versetzt; zum Antrieb gehört neben der Spule ein Magnet, in dessen Feld sie schwingt. Ein Korb verbindet den Magneten mit einer Sicke sowie einer Zentrierspinne, welche ihrerseits die Membran führen. Abhängig vom Einsatzzweck bestimmen unter anderem die benötigte Lautstärke, der Frequenzumfang, das Platzangebot und die erwünschte Signaltreue, wie der Wandler jeweils konstruiert wird: Lautsprecher für Durchsagen am Flughafen müssen ganz anderen Anforderungen entsprechen als Player-Ohrhörer oder etwa Ultraschallreiniger. Bei HiFi-Lautsprecherboxen werden meist mehrere frequenzspezifisch optimierte und über Frequenzweichen selektiv angesteuerte Wandler eingesetzt, um das gesamte Hörspektrum abzudecken. Zur theoretischen Bestimmung des akustischen Verhaltens eines Lautsprechers dienen seine Thiele-Small-Parameter; erst diese Messwerte machen das komplexe Zusammenspiel seiner Bauelemente rechnerisch fassbar. Membran Je nach Bauart und Frequenz bewegt sich die Membran kolben- oder wellenförmig. Während zum Beispiel Biegewellenwandler den Verformungseffekt nutzen, stellen Partialschwingungen bei den meisten Lautsprechern unerwünschte Störkomponenten dar. Zur Erhöhung ihrer Steifigkeit kann man zentral angetriebene Membranen trichterförmig bauen (was den üblichen Konuslautsprechern ihr Aussehen verleiht) und ein möglichst stabiles Material wählen. Harte Werkstoffe wie Aluminium oder Keramik weisen jedoch ausgeprägte Eigenresonanzen auf, während Kunststoffe wie Polypropylen zwar über eine gute innere Dämpfung verfügen, aber bei Präzision und Wirkungsgrad schwächeln. Heute werden die unterschiedlichsten Mischungen und Schichtungen eingesetzt; Papier – schon seit Jahrzehnten für Lautsprechermembranen verwendet – liefert dabei nach wie vor beste Ergebnisse. Zur Umgehung von Partialschwingungen kann man die Membran auch möglichst weitflächig antreiben. Diesem Prinzip folgen beispielsweise Magnetostaten, bei denen sich die Schwingspule – folienmäßig aufgetragen – über die gesamte Membranfläche verteilt; deren Material darf dann entsprechend dünn (sprich: leicht und somit impulsschnell) sein. In ihrer Auslenkung sind solche Flächen jedoch durch die umgebenden Magnetstäbe limitiert. Je tiefer die Frequenz, desto mehr Luft muss eine Membran für die gleiche Lautstärke verschieben. Dieses Volumen ergibt sich aus Gesamtfläche und Auslenkungsvermögen. Größere Membranen sind entsprechend schwerer und träger; außerdem nimmt die Schallbündelung zu. Größere Auslenkung wiederum bewirkt eine höhere mechanische Belastung und erfordert einen aufwendigeren Antrieb. Antrieb Das übliche Konstruktionsprinzip basiert auf einer Spule, die sich im Feld eines Magneten befindet. Sobald ein Signal durch die Spule fließt, baut sie ihrerseits ein elektromagnetisches Feld auf; da der Magnet eines Lautsprechers fixiert ist, bewegt sich infolge der Wechselwirkung dann die Spule. Diese mechanische Bewegung wird auf die Membran übertragen. Die Qualität des Antriebs hängt sowohl von der Größe der Spule ab (Durchmesser und Wicklungshöhe), als auch von der Stärke und Reichweite des Magnetfeldes. Maßgeblich sind zudem der Spulen-Innenwiderstand (abhängig von der Leitfähigkeit ihres Materials), die Distanz zwischen Spule und Magnet sowie eventuelle Verluste durch Wirbelströme (abhängig von der – unerwünschten – Leitfähigkeit des Spulenträgers). Durch den Einsatz neuer Materialien wie Neodym lassen sich heute wesentlich stärkere Magnete herstellen als noch zu Beginn der Lautsprecherentwicklung. Von den offensichtlichen Vorteilen abgesehen bewirkt ein kräftigerer Antrieb allein jedoch nicht zwangsläufig eine „Verbesserung“ des Lautsprechers; im Falle eines eingebauten Tieftöners verringert sich zwar das benötigte Gehäusevolumen, gleichzeitig steigt aber die untere Grenzfrequenz. Bei Piezolautsprechern entfallen Spule und Magnet: Das Signal wird an eine Scheibe aus piezoelektrischem Material angelegt, welche direkt mit der Membran verbunden ist. Elektrostaten wiederum arbeiten mit einem hochtransformierten Signal, das über Statoren auf eine unter konstanter Spannung stehende Folienmembran wirkt; beim Plasmalautsprecher wird ein Hochspannungsfeld in Schwingungen versetzt. Verbindungselemente zwischen Membran und Antrieb Beim klassischen Konuslautsprecher ist der Magnet am hinteren Ende eines Korbes angebracht. Die vordere Korböffnung hält innen die Sicke – die flexible Aufhängung des Membranrandes – und dient darüber hinaus zum Einbau des Lautsprechers (etwa in eine Box). Weiter hinten, in der Nähe des Antriebs, befindet sich eine Zentrierspinne: sie führt die Schwingspule, damit diese sich berührungsfrei im Luftspalt des Magneten bewegt. Von ihren mechanischen Funktionen abgesehen tragen diese Elemente auch wesentlich zum klanglichen Verhalten des Lautsprechers bei. Billige Korbmaterialien wie Kunststoff oder Stahlblech sind weniger verwindungssteif als Druckguss, was unter anderem zu Resonanzen führen kann. Zu breite Stege behindern, ebenso wie fehlende Öffnungen zwischen Zentrierung und Magnet, die Membranbewegung – weil die Luft dort nicht frei zirkulieren kann. Ähnliches gilt für die Zentrierspinne: je undurchlässiger sie ist, desto mehr bremst sie die Schwingungen. Die Sicke beeinflusst nicht nur über ihre relative Nachgiebigkeit die Parameter des Lautsprechers, sondern trägt auch selbst zur Schallabstrahlung bei. Im Falle von Ringradiatoren etwa (einem Spezialfall der Kalottenhochtöner) sind quasi nur zwei konzentrische Sicken für die gesamte Tonwiedergabe zuständig. Physikalische Theoriedetails Die Abstrahlung von Schallwellen ist intuitiv schwer zu erfassen und wird meistens falsch verstanden. Sie hat zwei Anteile. Es kommt dabei nicht in erster Linie auf die sichtbare oder fühlbare Membranauslenkung an, sondern auf die Membranschnelle, also die Momentangeschwindigkeit. Der Strahlungswiderstand ist zweitens dafür verantwortlich, dass die Membranschnelle in eine Druckwelle umgesetzt wird. Dieser Widerstand ist abhängig von der Membranform und Größe sowie der Frequenz und dem Medium (meistens Luft). Er hat stets den Wert 0 bei der Frequenz 0 Hz und steigt bis auf einen von Form und Größe der Membran vorgegeben Grenzwert an, mit einigem Überschwingen. Beim klassischen Problem des Kolbenstrahlers in unendlicher Schallwand im allseits unendlich großen Raum ist der Strahlungswiderstand bis zum Grenzwert proportional zur Frequenz. Dies sollte ein stark höhenbetontes Klangbild zur Folge haben. Es ist bei fast allen Strahlern aber so, dass die aufgebrachte mechanische Kraft für höhere Frequenzen konstant ist und damit nach Newton auch die Beschleunigung. Dies bedingt, dass die Schnelle umgekehrt proportional zur Frequenz ist. Dies kompensiert genau das Ansteigen des Strahlungswiderstandes. Bei den meisten Strahlern gibt es also ohne weiteres Zutun einen Bereich, in dem die abgestrahlte Leistung unabhängig von der Frequenz ist und dieser wird folglich zum Hauptarbeitsbereich gewählt. Das Beispiel mit der unendlichen Schallwand zeigt, dass eine analytisch mathematische Behandlung nur in einfachen Modellfällen möglich ist. Mehrere Membranen oder Resonatoren interagieren miteinander und den Strukturelementen von Räumen. Dies verändert auch den Strahlungswiderstand. Man kann sich den Strahlungswiderstand auch vorstellen als zusammengefasste Rückwirkung des Strahlungsfeldes auf den Strahler. Bei Direktstrahlern, die nur Membranen beinhalten, sind die Kräfte, mit denen das Strahlungsfeld auf die Membran zurückwirkt gegenüber der Antriebskraft, der Massenträgheit und den elastischen Federkräften vernachlässigbar. Die Bewegung der Membran ist also praktisch unabhängig vom barometrischen Gleich-Luftdruck, bis hin zum Vakuum. Elektrische und mechanische Messungen an Chassis sind somit im Freifeld vergleichbar mit solchen im Hallraum. Die Berechnung der Zusammenschaltung mehrerer Membranen zu einem Feld kann daher durch einfache, rückwirkungsfreie Überlagerung der Einzelcharakteristiken erfolgen. In diesem Fall spricht man von einer Fehlanpassung mit entsprechend geringem Wirkungsgrad. Der Einsatz von akustischen Resonatoren oder Impedanztransformatoren, beispielsweise Hörnern, ändert punktuell oder breitbandig sehr drastisch die Ankopplung der Membran an das Strahlungsfeld. Die Kräfte des Strahlungsfeldes auf die Membran sind nicht länger vernachlässigbar. Die Zusammenschaltung ist in diesem Fall nicht rückwirkungsfrei und auch die anderen Vereinfachungen gelten nicht mehr. In diesem Fall spricht man von einer Leistungsanpassung mit gutem Wirkungsgrad. Kategorien nach Einsatzbereich (Frequenz) Speziell im HiFi-Bereich werden Lautsprecher – unabhängig von ihrer prinzipiellen Bauart – einzelnen Abschnitten des menschlichen Hörspektrums zugeordnet. Diese Einteilung ist insofern willkürlich, als dafür keine allgemein verbindliche Terminologie existiert. Grundsätzlich handelt es sich um Frequenzbereiche, welche der jeweilige Wandler im Rahmen der Norm DIN 45500 abdecken kann, also unter anderem einigermaßen verzerrungsfrei und ohne größere Pegelschwankungen. In der Praxis hängen viele dieser Parameter letztlich auch von der vorgeschalteten Frequenzweiche und dem Gehäuse ab. Die gebräuchlichsten Kategorien sind: Die Bezeichnungen sagen jedoch nur bedingt etwas über die tatsächlichen Eigenschaften des jeweiligen Lautsprechers aus; es sind in erster Linie Zuordnungen seitens der Hersteller beziehungsweise der Verkäufer. Bauarten - Subwoofer]] mit 19mm-Schwingspule]] )]] Tauchspulenlautsprecher Dieses Prinzip ist nach wie vor die am weitesten verbreitete Konstruktionsart. Die Bezeichnung rührt daher, dass dabei eine Spule im Feld eines umgebenden Magneten schwingt, also quasi in diesen „eintaucht“. Je nach Einsatzzweck können solche Lautsprecher aber vollkommen unterschiedlich aussehen. Im Home-HiFi-Bereich erstreckt sich die Bandbreite der Wandler etwa von Tieftönern mit gut 30 Zentimetern Außendurchmesser bis hin zu Hochtönern mit kaum mehr als 1 cm Membranradius. Technisch gesehen zählen sie zu den dynamischen Lautsprechern, werden also elektrodynamisch angetrieben. Die Bewegung wird von einer mittig angebrachten Spule ausgelöst; sie ist auf einen zylindrischen Träger gewickelt, der wiederum an der Membran befestigt ist. Leitet man ein elektrisches Signal durch die Spule, wird durch die Lorentzkraft (Wechselwirkung mit dem Feld des umgebenden Magneten) eine Kraft auf die Membran ausgeübt, die diese zum Schwingen veranlasst. Spule und Membran bewegen sich im Magnetfeld senkrecht zum Feldverlauf hin und her. Eine Zentrierspinne und die Sicke sorgen für die Rückführung der Membran in ihre Ruhelage sowie für die Zentrierung der Schwingspule. Membran, Schwingspule, Sicke und Zentrierspinne sind die beweglichen Teile, während Magnet und Lautsprecherkorb fest stehen; Letzterer verbindet konstruktionsmäßig den Magneten mit Spinne/Sicke und dient zudem mit seinem Außenrand der Montage des Lautsprechers. Die Sicke ist – als auch teilweise schallabstrahlendes Element – luftdicht; Zentrierspinne und Korb sollen hingegen dem rückwärtigen Luftaustausch möglichst wenig Widerstand entgegensetzen. Je tiefer der wiederzugebende Ton, desto mehr Luftvolumen muss für gleiche Lautstärke „verschoben“ werden. Tieftonlautsprecher verfügen daher meist über große Membranen und/oder weite Auslenkung; hier wird eine (aus Stabilitätsgründen konusförmige) Membran von einer mittigen Schwingspuleneinheit angetrieben. Hochtonlautsprecher wiederum müssen rascheren Impulsen folgen; kleine Membranen wirken außerdem der zunehmenden Schallbündelung bei höheren Frequenzen entgegen. Daher haben Hochtöner meist eine kalottenförmigen Membran, bei der die Schwingspule am Außenrand ansetzt. Da die Membran grundsätzlich als akustischer Dipol arbeitet – den Schall also ebenso nach vorne wie nach hinten abstrahlt –, kann jedoch (abhängig von ihrem Durchmesser in Relation zur wiedergegebenen Frequenz) ein akustischer Kurzschluss entstehen. Um die wechselseitige Auslöschung der front- und rückseitig abgegebenen Schallanteile zu vermeiden, müssen solche Wandler daher meist in Gehäuse eingebaut werden: In der Praxis betrifft das mehr oder weniger alle Lautsprecher dieser Bauart, die nicht ausschließlich hohe Frequenzen wiedergeben sollen. Zur möglichst unverfälschten Wiedergabe des Originalsignales ist unter anderem ein annähernd geradliniger Frequenzgang erforderlich. Nun bilden aber die vielen Komponenten (einschließlich der Luft) ein hochkomplexes Masse-Feder-System: Gewicht und Steifigkeit der Membran sind dafür ebenso ausschlaggebend wie die Nachgiebigkeit von Sicke/Spinne, und auch die Werte des Antriebs (Felder von Spule und Magnet) beeinflussen maßgeblich das Verhalten des Lautsprechers. Erst seit Albert Thiele und Richard Small die nach ihnen benannten Thiele-Small-Parameter festlegten, ist es möglich, die Eigenschaften von Lautsprechern bereits in der Entwurfsphase vorauszuberechnen – nicht zuletzt, was den Einfluss des jeweils gewählten Gehäuses betrifft. Magnetostatischer Lautsprecher 250px|thumb|Magnetostat mit Gegentaktaufbau (schematisch): Die Membran schwingt zwischen Magnetstäben Hier wird die Schwingspule nicht auf einem separaten Träger montiert, sondern direkt auf die Membran aufgebracht (Folien-Magnetostaten) oder gleich ganz weggelassen: Beim klassischen „Bändchen“ wirkt das elektrische Signal auf die Membran selbst. Der großflächige Antrieb und das eingesparte Gewicht – die Membran braucht keinerlei Steifigkeit und kann daher hauchdünn ausfallen – sorgen für beste Impulstreue und Detailauflösung. Allerdings muss sich der Schall seinen Weg zwischen den umgebenden Magneten (hier: Magnetstäben) bahnen. Deren Feldstärke limitiert wiederum die Auslenkung der Membran; und mit zunehmender Fläche – wenn sie auch tiefere Frequenzen wiedergeben soll – stellen sich, wie bei allen Membranen, Bündelungseffekte ein. Magnetostatische Lautsprecher werden heute hauptsächlich im Hoch- und Mitteltonbereich eingesetzt. Bändchen Als Membranmaterial findet hier meist Aluminium Anwendung (etwa 10 µm, also etwa Alufolie). Die Folie wird vertikal vom Signal durchflossen und befindet sich im Statorfeld von Permanentmagneten, deren Feldlinien horizontal verlaufen; die resultierende Lorentzkraft bewegt die Membran vor und zurück und führt zur Schallabstrahlung – ähnlich wie bei allen dynamischen Wandlern. Als technische Hürden erweisen sich dabei jedoch einerseits die extreme Empfindlichkeit des Materiales (irreversible Überdehnung bei zu hoher Lautstärke) und andererseits die geringe Impedanz: Der minimale Innenwiderstand der Folie würde jeden normalen Verstärker durchbrennen oder abschalten lassen, weshalb diese Lautsprecher mit einem zusätzlichen Übertrager ausgestattet werden müssen. Bändchen kommen de facto nur als Hochtöner zum Einsatz. Folien-Magnetostat Als Membran fungiert hier eine Kunststofffolie, auf die eine Leiterbahn (meist aus Aluminium) aufgebracht wird, welche ihrerseits die Schwingspule darstellt. Ein Vorteil gegenüber dem klassischen Bändchen besteht darin, dass sich die Impedanz in verstärkerfreundlichen Regionen bewegt (4...8 Ohm), weshalb solche Lautsprecher ohne Übertrager direkt angeschlossen werden können. Als Membranmaterial stehen diverse zähe – also belastbare – Kunststoffe zur Auswahl. Folienmagnetostaten kann man daher deutlich größer bauen, wodurch sich ihr Einsatzbereich Richtung tieferer Frequenzen erweitert. Dem Bündelungseffekt großflächiger Membranen wird oft durch einen gebogenen Aufbau des ganzen Lautsprechers begegnet. Für ernsthafte Basswiedergabe reicht es jedoch trotz allem nicht; die meisten Magnetostat-Boxen beinhalten daher einen zusätzlichen Tauchspulenwandler für die Tieftonreproduktion. Jet-Hochtöner Der von Oskar Heil entwickelte Lautsprecher löst das Problem begrenzter Auslenkung, indem die Membran (samt aufgebrachtem Signalleiter) Ziehharmonika-artig gefaltet wird. Statt vor und zurück bewegt sie sich zwischen den Magnetstäben durch parallele Kontraktionen: Die Luft wird von den sich öffnenden und schließenden Zickzack-Falten abwechselnd angesaugt und hinausgepresst. Auf die Art kann mit vergleichsweise geringer Membranbewegung ein Vielfaches an Schalldruck erzeugt werden. Andererseits müssen die umgebenden Magnetstabgruppen weiter auseinander liegen als bei anderen Magnetostaten, weil die gefaltete Membran mehr Platz braucht – und durch die wesentlich höhere Gesamtfläche wird sie auch schwerer. Air-Motion-Transformer sind daher bis heute nur als Hochtöner im Handel. Elektrostat thumb|170px|Elektrostat (Prinzipschaltung) Hier wird das Prinzip des Magnetostaten quasi umgekehrt. Das Signal liegt nicht an der Membran sondern den umgebenden Elementen an: zwei Elektrodengittern (auch Statoren genannt), die im Gegentakt arbeiten. Elektrostaten (kurz: „ESL“) nutzen die elektrostatische Anziehungskraft. Die straff montierte Membranfolie wird unter eine hohe, konstante Spannung gesetzt (zwischen 1.000 und 5.000 Volt). Soweit es Probleme bezüglich Auslenkung oder der Schallbündelung bei höheren Frequenzen betrifft, gleichen Elektrostaten ihren magnetostatischen Pendants ebenso wie in deren klanglichen Vorzügen. Allerdings muss ein deutlich höherer technischer Aufwand getrieben werden − und ohne separate Stromversorgung aus der Steckdose funktionieren sie nicht. Diese Bauart wurde zu einer Zeit entwickelt, als man noch keine ausreichend starken Permanentmagneten herstellen konnte, wie sie für großflächige Magnetostaten notwendig sind. Lautsprecher wie der legendäre Quad-Elektrostat (1957) waren die ersten Wandler mit Folienmembran, welche annähernd das gesamte menschliche Hörspektrum abdeckten. Horntreiber thumb|170px|Funktionsprinzip; „A“ = Treiber, „B“ = Hornvorsatz Diese (auch „Druckkammertreiber“ genannten) Wandler stellen eine Sonderform des Tauchspulenlautsprechers (siehe weiter oben) dar. Im Sprachgebrauch werden Lautsprecher oft ganz allgemein als „Treiber“ bezeichnet, was jedoch nicht korrekt ist. Andererseits kann man auch vor oder hinter jeden beliebigen Lautsprecher ein Horn montieren (also einen mechanisch schallverstärkenden Aufsatz); die verschiedenen Begriffe werden hier gern verwechselt. Horntreiber unterscheiden sich insofern von anderen dynamischen Lautsprechern, als sie für den Betrieb mit einem frontseitig anzubringenden Horn optimiert werden. Sie haben daher unter anderem keinen Montagering zur Fixierung in einer Schallwand, sondern einen (genormten) Anschlussflansch. Ihr Korb besteht aus einer weitgehend geschlossenen Hülle, die sich vor der Membran verjüngt. Der obligate Hornvorsatz sorgt für eine deutliche Erhöhung des Wirkungsgrades, beeinflusst jedoch auch den Frequenzgang sowie das Abstrahlverhalten. Den dynamischen Vorteilen solcher Lautsprecher steht ein problematisches Klirrverhalten gegenüber. Im PA-Bereich sind Hörner wegen ihrer Lautstärkeausbeute Standard. In der HiFi-Praxis werden Horntreiber nur für die Schallreproduktion vom Mitteltonbereich aufwärts angeboten. Piezolautsprecher thumb|170px|[[Piezoelement|Piezo-Elemente mit angelöteten Signalkabeln]] Ferroelektrische Lautsprecher benötigen weder Magnete noch Spulen: Sie nutzen den piezoelektrischen Effekt. Ein Piezokristall, an den ein elektrisches Signal angelegt wird, verformt sich proportional zur Spannung. Piezoelemente arbeiten somit bereits als direkt schallabstrahlende Wandler. Wegen der vergleichsweise geringen Lautstärke finden sie sich als alleinige Schallgeber jedoch nur in Kleingeräten, etwa als Summer. Wo mehr Pegel gefordert ist, wird das Element mit einer Konusmembran versehen, die ihrerseits in ein Horn strahlt. Im HiFi-Bereich wurden solche Piezolautsprecher lange Zeit nur als Billiglösung eingesetzt. An ihrem Impendanzverlauf scheitern übliche Frequenzweichen, denn die ausgeprägten Resonanzen der Wandler (meist im Bereich von 1...5 kHz) verzerren die Wiedergabe. Parallelschaltung eines passenden Widerstandes glättet jedoch den Frequenzgang. Neben dem Ultraschall-Einsatz zur Vertreibung von Insekten oder als Marderabwehr finden Piezolautsprecher daher auch als HiFi-Wandler Anwendung; oberhalb ihrer Resonanzfrequenz klingen sie ebenso sauber wie hochwertige dynamische Hochtöner. Biegewellenwandler 170px|thumb|„Manger“-Wandler in einer Box Während die Membran bei Konuslautsprechern möglichst steif sein soll, um eine kolbenförmige Bewegung zu gewährleisten, nützen Biegewellenwandler gerade die Verformbarkeit: Die Wellen breiten sich auf der Membran, konzentrisch vom Ansatz der Schwingspule ausgehend, wie auf einer Wasseroberfläche aus. Dafür muss zum Beispiel die Sicke – genauer gesagt: die Aufhängung der Membran am Außenrand – anders gebaut werden; der Rand schließt mit einem Wellenwiderstand ab, um Reflexionen zu vermeiden. Die Unterdrückung unerwünschter Partialschwingungen ist neben der geringen Schallausbeute eines der größten Probleme solcher Lautsprecher. Andererseits glänzen sie mit homogener Wiedergabe und breitem Abstrahlverhalten. Neben den bekannten Flachmembranen, die Josef Wilhelm Manger entwickelte, arbeiten heute auch andere Lautsprecherkonstruktionen nach diesem Prinzip (siehe unten, Abschnitt „Rundumstrahler“). Von Grenzfällen wie Soundboards abgesehen (hier werden Teile einer Zimmerwand durch Exciter – siehe unten, Abschnitt „Sonstige Varianten“ – zum Schwingen gebracht), sind solche Biegewellenlautsprecher ziemlich teuer und werden daher hauptsächlich im hochpreisigen HiFi-Segment angeboten. Rundumstrahler thumb|170px|Lamellen-Radialstrahler Um der Schallbündelung entgegenzuwirken, strahlen solche Konstruktionen zumindest entlang der Horizontalen, also der Hörebene (möglichst) kreisförmig ab. In den meisten Fällen wird das jedoch über Gehäuseelemente realisiert; zum Beispiel mit Hilfe von Dispersionskegeln, die man vor konventionelle Wandler montiert. Von sich aus omnidirektionale Lautsprecher sind sehr selten. Bislang kommen nur Plasmalautsprecher (siehe unten) dem theoretischen Ideal einer kugelförmigen Abstrahlung nahe. Eine immerhin kreisförmige Abstrahlung bieten andere spezielle Lautsprecher, etwa von German Physiks oder MBL. Erstere nutzen die „Rückseite“ einer langgestreckten Konusmembran, die nach dem Biegewellenprinzip arbeitet; bei Letzteren wird ein Lamellenring im Takt des Signales gestaucht. Ihr Vorteil bei der HiFi-Wiedergabe liegt im gleichmäßigen Abstrahlverhalten, das den Hörer nicht auf einen Punkt im Stereodreieck festlegt. Andererseits werden raumakustische Effekte verstärkt, was die Abbildungspräzision beeinträchtigt: Die von den Zimmerwänden reflektierten, laufzeitdifferenten Schallanteile überlagern sich mit den bereits in der Aufzeichnung enthaltenen Rauminformationen. Rundumstrahlende Lautsprecher werden nur zur Wiedergabe des Mittel- und Hochtonbereiches eingesetzt, da in der Praxis auch konventionelle Wandler niedrigere Frequenzen bereits annähernd kugelförmig abstrahlen. Plasmalautsprecher thumb|170px|Plasmahochtöner (offen) Sie sind die einzigen Lautsprecher, die elektrische Signale ohne Umweg über Festkörper wie Schwingspulen oder Membranen direkt in Schallwellen übertragen. Sie erzeugen zwischen zwei Hochspannungselektroden ein Luftplasma, dessen Feld im Signaltakt amplitudenmoduliert schwingt – und nützen so die Eigenschaft der Luft, sich bei Erwärmung auszudehnen. Das Prinzip ist theoretisch nahezu perfekt: Plasmalautsprecher arbeiten praktisch verzögerungsfrei, kennen keine mechanischen Beeinträchtigungen wie Trägheit, Materialresonanzen oder Vor-/Nachschwinger und liefern einen linearen Frequenzgang bis weit über den Hörbereich hinaus. Einschränkungen der idealen kugelförmigen Abstrahlung ergeben sich zwangsläufig durch jene Bauteile, die das Plasma erzeugen und quasi „im Weg“ stehen. In der Praxis gab es anfangs Probleme mit der Geruchsbelästigung (wegen der Bildung von Ozon), was jedoch gelöst werden konnte. Der Hauptgrund, warum Plasmalautsprecher heute kaum mehr eine Rolle spielen, sind DIN-Normen, welche unter anderem die elektromagnetische Verträglichkeit betreffen: Die Regeln schreiben eine Abschirmung vor – etwa durch umgebende Metallgitter –, wodurch viele akustische Vorteile dieser Wandler ad absurdum geführt werden. Plasmalautsprecher sind bis heute nur als Hochtöner im Gebrauch. Elektromagnetischer Lautsprecher 300px|thumb|Funktionsweise, schematisch Das Konstruktionsprinzip stammt aus der Frühzeit der Audiotechnik. Es wird entweder eine Eisenmembran bewegt, die den Schall direkt abstrahlt (siehe Bild), oder ein von einer Spule umschlossener Eisenstab schwingt vor dem Luftspalt eines Dauermagneten und ist mit einer Papiermembran verbunden. Solche Wandler (auch funktionsgleiche, magnetische Mikrofone) wurden beispielsweise in der militärischen Kommunikation eingesetzt; in Morse-Kopfhörern und Telefonhörern fanden sie ebenfalls Verwendung. Wegen der extrem schlechten Wiedergabequalität (sehr hoher Klirrfaktor, stark eingeschränkter Frequenzbereich, etc.) werden elektromagnetische Lautsprecher heute nicht mehr hergestellt. Sonstige Varianten Exciter stellen als membranlose SchwingungsanregerDatenblatt (PDF; 357 kB) eines Exciters (Hersteller: Visaton) eine Sonderform des Lautsprechers dar. Sie werden wie normale HiFi-Wandler von entsprechenden Verstärkern angetrieben, benötigen jedoch ein festes Medium als „Membran“ – das heißt, sie müssen erst an einem Objekt fixiert werden, das sie in Schwingung versetzen. In der Praxis können sie zum Beispiel hinter Wandpaneelen montiert werden, wodurch Teile der Zimmerwand dann als „unsichtbare Lautsprecher“ agierenUnsichtbare Lautsprecher (Beitrag der Zeitschrift „Audio“); solche Kombinationen arbeiten im Prinzip als Biegewellenwandler. Andere Typen werden – zur Ergänzung des Klangbildes, statt eines Subwoofers – an Sitzmöbel geschraubt, wo sie Körperschall erzeugen und so durch tieffrequente Vibrationen das subjektive Bass-Empfinden des Zuhörers verstärken. Ultraschallwandler werden unter anderem zur Tierabwehr eingesetzt (siehe weiter oben, Abschnitt „Piezolautsprecher“), oder zu Messzwecken (nach dem Laufzeitprinzip, siehe Echolot und Sonar); weiters zur Reinigung, Materialbearbeitung und in der Medizin (siehe Sonografie). Unter Ausnützung von subharmonischen Schwingungen kann Ultraschall auch zur Wiedergabe hörbarer Frequenzen Verwendung finden; dieses Prinzip ist jedoch kaum praktikabel. Sogenannte Parabollautsprecher hingegen sind keine eigenständigen Wandler, sondern nützen nur die Bündelung durch mechanische Reflektoren. Beispiele dafür sind „Soundduschen“ (im Ausstellungsbereich für lokal begrenzte Audio-Information eingesetzt)„Soundduschen“ im Ausstellungsbereich oder – im militärischen Kontext – Schallkanonen. Die Bezeichnung Flachlautsprecher wiederum wird in so vielen unterschiedlichen Zusammenhängen gebraucht, dass sie praktisch nichts aussagt. Es können damit dynamische Wandler mit gerader statt konusförmiger Membran ebenso gemeint sein wie Exciter-betriebene Wandelemente (siehe oben) oder Lautsprecher, die statt in Boxen direkt in eine Zimmerwand montiert werden (wodurch ihre Wiedergabecharakteristik annähernd dem Einbau in eine unendliche Schallwand entspricht). Grenzen der Schallreproduktion Rein akustisch bedingte Wiedergabefehler sind entgegen landläufiger Meinung sehr wohl messbar und deren Auswirkungen auf das Hörerlebnis sind, soweit es nicht die Aufnahme des Schallereignisses durch das menschliche Ohr betrifft, abschätzbar. Eine Grundvoraussetzung für gute Audiowiedergabe ist, dass die Lautsprechersysteme elektrisch korrekt an einen geeigneten Audioverstärker möglichst geringer Ausgangsimpedanz angeschlossen sind. Die Quelle, etwa der CD-Spieler oder Schallplattenspieler, der Audioverstärker und der Lautsprecher sowie dessen akustische Anpassung an das Boxengehäuse und an die freie Schallausbreitung haben unterschiedliche Einflüsse auf die Wiedergabequalität. Diese Thematik wird kontrovers diskutiert. Zu einem Hörerlebnis gehören neben der Aufnahme durch das Ohr auch sensorische Wahrnehmungen der Erschütterungen des Körpers über den Boden oder den tieffrequenten Schall. Sie können nur mit Vollkörpersimulationen erfasst werden. Zudem fließen in das Hörerlebnis in großem Maße individuelle Hörgewohnheiten, Vorlieben, die aktuelle Befindlichkeit des Hörenden und schließlich dessen Gehörzustand in die Beurteilung des Hörerlebnisses mit ein. Lautsprecherboxen interagieren weiterhin vielfältig mit dem Abhörraum, daher spielt die Raumakustik in Kombination mit dem Lautsprechersystem eine wesentliche Rolle für das Abhörergebnis. Lineare Wiedergabefehler Lineare Wiedergabefehler sind im Wesentlichen pegelunabhängige Fehler. Sie treten bei geringen wie bei hohen Lautstärken auf. Weiterhin entstehen keine im Original nicht vorhandenen Frequenzen. Dieser letzte Punkt ist entscheidend für die Unterscheidung von linearen und nicht linearen Fehlern. Mathematisch lässt sich durch die Fourier-Transformation zeigen, dass nur im Falle nichtlinearer Fehler neue Frequenzen im Spektrum entstehen. Frequenzgang Lineare Verzerrungen sind etwa Nichtlinearitäten im Amplitudenfrequenzgang, d. h., unterschiedliche Frequenzen werden trotz identischen Eingangssignalpegels vom Lautsprecher unterschiedlich laut wiedergegeben. Je nach Art und Ausprägung dieser Nichtlinearitäten führen diese bei der Wiedergabe zu Klangverfärbungen (zu laute Bässe, zu wenig Mitten usw.). Im Idealfall sollte ein Lautsprecher alle Frequenzen im Hörbereich (20–20000 Hz) gleich laut wiedergeben. In der Praxis sind Abweichungen bis ± 0,5 dB für das menschliche Ohr nicht unterscheidbar, Abweichungen bis etwa ± 2 dB, sofern sie nur schmalbandig sind, gelten hörtechnisch als nicht störend. Je breitbandiger diese Verfärbungen sind, desto eher sind sie hörbar und störend. Anhebungen einzelner Frequenzbänder sind besser hörbar und störender als Absenkungen. Linearer Frequenzgang wird mit Mehrwege-Lautsprecherboxen oder entsprechend breitbandigen Wandlern erreicht. Hörraum und Boxengeometrie sowie die Lautsprecherdämpfung durch den Verstärker und die Dämmung der Box haben neben dem Lautsprecher großen Einfluss auf den Frequenzgang. Abweichungen der Frequenzgänge (Paarabweichungen) der beteiligten Lautsprecher untereinander führen zu Lokalisationsunschärfen und zu Klangänderungen von bewegten Quellen. Letzteres ist besonders bei Videowiedergabe störend. Das ergibt vor allem bei sogenannten Center-Lautsprechern Probleme, weil diese meistens anders konstruiert und anders aufgestellt sind als die zugehörigen Frontlautsprecher. Die Empfindlichkeit ist unterschiedlich: * Fehler vorn sind deutlicher zu hören als hinten. * Am empfindlichsten ist das menschliche Ohr gegenüber Links-Rechts-Abweichungen. Vorn-Hinten- oder Oben-Unten-Fehler sind für das menschliche Ohr weniger deutlich wahrnehmbar. Abweichungen im Bereich 250 Hz bis 2 kHz sind ab 0,5 dB feststellbar, maximale Unterschiede von 0,25 dB sind daher anzustreben, jedoch kaum zu erreichen. Neben den Verfärbungen auf der idealen Abstrahlachse des Lautsprechers (Hörachse) ist für den Höreindruck jedoch auch entscheidend, wie der Schall abseits dieser Achse abgegeben wird, weil sich nicht immer alle Hörer in der Hörachse befinden können. Idealerweise sollte ein Lautsprecher in jede Raumrichtung alle Frequenzen identisch laut wiedergeben, wobei nur der Gesamtpegel abweichen darf (gleichmäßige Schallbündelung). In der Praxis ist diese Bündelung aber insbesondere im Mittel- und Hochtonbereich oft stark abhängig von der Frequenz, was im Heimbereich durch Verstetigung des Abstrahlverhaltens („''Constant Directivity''“) vermieden werden sollte. Hier sind Kalottenhochtöner vorteilhaft, diese besitzen bei hohen Frequenzen eine wesentlich bessere Rundum-Abstrahlung als Membran- oder Trichter- bzw. Hornlautsprecher. Im Außenbereich ist man dagegen oft daran interessiert, hohe Frequenzen gerichtet in einen schmalen Raumwinkel abzustrahlen, um deren größere Luftdämpfung bei größeren Entfernungen auszugleichen. Während nahestehende Hörer dann außerhalb des Hauptabstrahlkegels der Hochtonlautsprecher (z. B. Hornlautsprecher) sind, werden entfernt stehende Hörer vom Hauptkegel erreicht und nehmen hohe Frequenzen ausreichend laut wahr. Eine Alternative sind im hinteren Zuhörerraum aufgestellte, gerichtet auf die hinteren Zuhörer abstrahlende zusätzliche Hochton-Lautsprecher. Diese müssen jedoch zeitverzögert angesteuert werden. Reflexionen bringen im Hallraum sehr große Pegelschwankungen mit sich, die durchaus im Bereich +10 dB … −40 dB liegen können. Besonders bei höheren Frequenzen ergeben sich durch die Überlagerung von Direktschall und den mehrfachen Reflexionen äußerst komplizierte räumliche Schallfelder. Bei Wiedergabe eines Sinustons können diese Pegelunterschiede beim Umhergehen deutlich wahrgenommen werden. Phasengang Ein Problem sind Interferenzen zwischen den verschiedenen Schallwegen von Mehrweg-Lautsprecherboxen im Bereich der Trennfrequenzen oder mehreren Boxen, die gleiche Frequenzen wiedergeben. Dadurch kommt es zu ortsabhängigen Verstärkungen und Auslöschungen von Frequenzen durch konstruktive und destruktive Interferenz, was letztendlich zu ortsabhängigen Frequenzgangfehlern führt. Man sollte dabei aber beachten, dass es im Hallraum stets zu solchen Erscheinungen kommt, auch wenn nur ein Lautsprecher betrieben wird. Das menschliche Gehör ist für Phasendrehungen, wie z. B. durch ein Allpassfilter hervorgerufen, recht unempfindlich. Es gibt jedoch Fälle, bei denen Phasenunterschiede wahrnehmbar sind, beispielsweise in Situationen, bei denen zwei Töne in die kritische Bandbreite fallen. In diesem Fall können die Sinneszellen des Innenohrs mit ihrer Einweggleichrichterwirkung Unterschiede feststellen. Weit bedeutender als die Phasendrehungen sind jedoch die daraus resultierenden unterschiedlichen Gruppenlaufzeiten. In extremen Fällen werden dadurch Impulse in einzelne Wellikel zerlegt, aus einem Konsonanten wie „t“ wird dann so etwas wie „huii“. Das zeitliche Auflösungsvermögen des Gehörs bezüglich des Eintreffens unterschiedlicher Reize bei verschiedenen Frequenzgruppen ist jedoch sehr beschränkt. Gruppenlaufzeitunterschiede bis zu einigen ms sind daher nicht wahrnehmbar. Das bedeutet, dass mehrere Lautsprecher in einer Box eher weniger, der Abhörraum oder mehrere unterschiedlich entfernt stehende Boxen dagegen entscheidend zu den Verfälschungen beitragen. Impulstreue Als Impulstreue wird das Vermögen eines Lautsprechers bezeichnet, bei einem impulsförmigen Signal dessen Zeitverlauf mit möglichst wenigen Ein- und Ausschwingvorgängen zu folgen. Dabei handelt es sich im Wesentlichen um tiefe und mittlere Frequenzen, die entstehen, wenn resonante Komponenten (Partialschwingungen auf der Membran, hart aufgehängte Membran insgesamt, Hohlraumresonanzen in der Lautsprecherbox und im Hörraum) zu Schwingungen angeregt werden. thumb|Soll eine Lautsprechermembran einen Impuls erzeugen, schwingen nicht alle Flächenelemente gleichzeitig. Plötzliche Einschwingvorgänge lösen Bewegungen der Lautsprechermembran aus, die wellenförmig nach außen laufen. Dadurch wird noch Schall abgestrahlt, obwohl der Impuls längst zu Ende ist. Im Regelfall ist der Rand nicht mit der korrekten Wellenimpedanz abgeschlossen, daher wird die Welle reflektiert und verlängert den Impuls weiter. Die Impulstreue wird neben der Lautsprecher-Qualität (möglichst weiche Aufhängung einer möglichst steifen Membran, großer Koppelfaktor beziehungsweise Wirkungsgrad) und dessen Montage (Boxengeometrie und gute Dämpfung) wesentlich auch durch die möglichst niederohmige Speisung der Schwingspule bestimmt. Ist der Innenwiderstand des Verstärkerausganges und der Widerstand der Lautsprecher-Anschlussleitungen (und einer eventuellen Frequenzweiche) insgesamt zu hoch, führt der Lautsprecher umso ungedämpfter weitere Schwingungen mit seiner Eigenresonanz aus, die nicht Inhalt des Musiksignals sind. Das Ohr ist jedoch in der Lage, auch wenige einzelne Schwingungen einer gedämpften Schwingung bereits als kurzen Ton zu interpretieren und dessen Tonhöhe zu bestimmen. Insbesondere Bassreflexboxen liefern schlechte Impulsantworten im Bereich ihrer unteren Grenzfrequenz, da sie auf der Grundlage von Resonanz des Feder-Masse-Systems Luftvolumen in der Box bzw. Luftmasse im Bassreflexrohr funktionieren. In der realistischen Situation eines normalen Wohnzimmers oder gar eines Raumes mit noch mehr Hall (z. B. leerer Konzertsaal) können die Effekte durch Reflexionen bzw. Hohlraumresonanzen jedoch oft größere und andere Effekte auf die Impulstreue zur Folge haben, als sie durch die Konstruktion des Lautsprechers beziehungsweise der Box verursacht werden. Hier kommen auch Laufzeitunterschiede, verursacht durch Reflexionen auf verschiedenen Wegen oder mehrere, weit entfernt aufgestellte Lautsprecher hinzu, die auch die Impulsantwort bei hohen Frequenzen verfälschen und bis zur Unverständlichkeit von Sprache führen können. Effekte durch Mehrfachreflexionen sind nicht Gegenstand dieses Artikels. Dagegen können Laufzeiteffekte, die aus der Wiedergabe mit mehreren, unterschiedlich weit vom Hörer aufgestellten Lautsprechern herrühren, vermieden werden, indem die Lautsprecher alle in eine Richtung abstrahlen und man sie zeitverzögert entsprechend ihrer Entfernung von der Bühne ansteuert. Nichtlineare Wiedergabefehler Nichtlineare Wiedergabefehler sind im Wesentlichen pegelabhängige Fehler. Hauptursache ist die Nichtlinearität des elektromechanischen Motors aus Spule und Magnetsystem. Bei hohen Schallpegeln ist zudem die Schallausbreitung in der Luft nichtlinear, was sich typischerweise bei den Hornlautsprechern für Großbeschallung bemerkbar macht. Die nichtlinearen Verzerrungen werden üblicherweise als Frequenzspektrum angegeben, weil das Gehör die Nichtlinearitäten weitgehend genauso wahrnimmt. Man sagt, die Nichtlinearität „erzeugt zusätzliche Frequenzen“ - je nach Art und Stärke der Störung unterschiedliche mit verschiedenen Pegeln. * Klirrfaktor – Der Klirrfaktor ist die bekannteste und am einfachsten zu messende nichtlineare Verzerrung. Im Hochtonbereich (ab etwa 1 kHz) liegt der Klirrfaktor selbst bei thermischer Grenzbelastung häufig unter 1 %. Der Grund sind die sehr geringen Membranauslenkungen bei hohen Frequenzen. Solche Klirrfaktoren sind z. B. bei Sinustönen noch wahrnehmbar. Die zu Grunde liegende Nichtlinearität macht sich jedoch viel unangenehmer durch Differenztöne bemerkbar. Bei tiefen Frequenzen nimmt die Auslenkung jedoch um Größenordnungen zu und führt zu nichtlinearen Effekten, u. a. aufgrund nichtlinearer Kräfte der Aufhängung oder insbesondere aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Tauchspule den Luftspalt teilweise verlässt. Hinzu kommen parasitäre Schwingungen innerhalb der Membran, die ebenfalls zu Oberwellen führen. Im Bild rechts ist dieser Anstieg des Klirrfaktors hin zu niedrigen Frequenzen etwa auf das Zehnfache gut zu sehen. Bei sehr tiefen Tönen bleiben Klirrfaktoren bei Musikwiedergabe oft unbemerkt, bei Sinussignalen treten sie jedoch deutlich zutage, da die Oberwellen im Bereich großer Hörempfindlichkeit liegen. Bei professionellen, transportablen Lautsprechern liegen die Klirrkomponenten selbst bei über 100 dB Arbeitspegel in einem Meter Abstand weit unter 1 %. Auch kostspielige Produkte für den Endkonsumenten können dagegen bereits bei Zimmerlautstärke an sich schon hörbare Verzerrungen aufweisen. Inwieweit die auditorische Qualität eines Lautsprechers wesentlich von den verschiedenen Nichtlinearitäten abhängt, ist eine offene Frage, siehe unter anderem die Arbeiten von Geddes/Lee.http://www.gedlee.com/distortion_perception.htm * Amplituden-Intermodulation – Die gleichen Ursachen, die die harmonischen Verzerrungen hervorrufen, sind wie sich mathematisch leicht ergibt, grundsätzlich auch Anlass für Intermodulation. Beim Lautsprecher wirken viele nichtlineare Teile zusammen. Die direkte Ableitung der Intermodulation aus den harmonischen Verzerrungen ist deshalb kaum möglich. Die Darstellung der Intermodulation ist aus dem gleichen Grund sehr schwierig. Dagegen wird diese Art der Verzerrung bei geringeren Anteilen als beim Klirr schon als störend empfunden. Professionelle Anlagen erreichen beim üblichen Arbeitspegel unter 1 % Differenz- und Summentonverzerrungen. Stärker kompromissbehaftete Konsumlautsprecher erzeugen je nach Größe und Frequenzbereich bei Arbeitspegel auch mehr als 10 %. * Frequenz-Intermodulation – Weil sich die Membran zur Erzeugung des Schalls bewegen muss, ändert sich ihre Lage relativ zum Übertragungsmedium. Die ständige Lageänderung wirkt auf die Schallwelle wie eine Modulation der Phase. Phasenmodulation ist besser bekannt als Dopplereffekt. Den Dopplereffekt erzeugt die sich bewegende Membran schon bei der Wiedergabe nur eines einzelnen Tones. Leichter verständlich wird er aber, wenn man sich die gleichzeitige Abstrahlung zweier Frequenzen vorstellt. Die erste sorgt dafür, dass sich die Membran bei der Abstrahlung der zweiten bewegt, und daher eine auf den Hörer wechselweise zukommende und weglaufende Schallquelle ist. * Dynamikkompression – Dynamikkompression tritt auf, wenn der Lautsprecher sich seiner Aussteuerungsgrenze nähert und ist ebenfalls im teilweisen Verlassen des Magnetspaltes durch die Tauchspule oder durch die mechanische Begrenzung der Auslenkung durch die Aufhängung begründet. Raumakustik Eine unüberwindliche Ursache für Klangverfälschungen ist der Hörraum selbst. Selbst wenn der Schallwandler ohne jeden Fehler ideal funktionierte, werden die von den Wänden zurückgeworfenen Schallwellen in komplizierter Weise mit dem Direktschall überlagert. Bestimmte Frequenzen werden stark gedämpft übertragen und ein unregelmäßiges Verhalten tritt auf. An zwei leicht verschiedenen Orten ergeben sich stark unterschiedliche Ergebnisse. Für einen bestimmten Punkt im Raum könnten die Verfälschungen durch inverse Filterung beseitigt werden. Allerdings werden die Probleme wenige Zentimeter daneben nicht besser, sondern eher schlimmer. Damit ist klar, dass das Schallfeld eines Aufnahmeraumes auf keinen Fall im normalen Hörraum reproduziert werden kann und dass das Optimieren des Frequenzganges im echoarmen Raum im Falle des normalen Hörraumes relativ uninteressant ist. Diese Effekte treten auch bei anderen Schallquellen auf, etwa bei einem Sprecher oder einem Musikinstrument an Stelle des Lautsprechers. Die Verfälschungen sind immer vorhanden und gehören zur Alltagserfahrung, es ist kein Zufall, dass das Gehör unempfindlich gegenüber solchen Störungen ist. Korrekturtechniken Jeder Schallwandler, also der/die Treiber einschließlich aller Elemente des Gehäuses bzw. der Schallführung (im Grunde auch des Hörraums) ist ein System mit verteilten Parametern. Die klassische Vorstellung eines elektromechanischen Systems mit konzentrierten Parametern (Massen, Federsteifigkeiten, Schwingkreisgüten) vermag nur erste Anhaltspunkte einer Simulation zu geben. Um eine Optimierung mit den im System verteilten Parametern durchzuführen, wurden verschiedene Korrekturtechniken entwickelt. Diese lassen sich grob in Steuerungen und Regelungen differenzieren. Dämpfung durch geringen Speisewiderstand thumb|Impedanz eines Lautsprechers als Funktion der Frequenz Die einfachste und wichtigste Maßnahme ist die exakte Steuerung über die dämpfende Wirkung des Verstärkerausgangs. Aufgrund der Gegenkopplung sind die meisten Leistungsverstärker eine Regelschleife. Sinkt oder steigt der Momentanwert der Ausgangsspannung infolge einer Rückwirkung vom Lautsprecher, führt die Gegenkopplung den Wert auf denjenigen des Steuersignals zurück. Der Verstärkerausgang stellt für den Lautsprecher idealerweise eine Quellimpedanz des Wertes null dar. Jeder dynamische Lautsprecher ist vereinfacht ein gedämpftes Feder-Masse-System, das eine Grundresonanz und infolge unterschiedlicher Schwingungsmodi der Membran immer auch Partialschwingungen bei höheren Frequenzen aufweist. Infolge der sich in Betrag und Phase ändernden Impedanz belastet der schwingende Lautsprecher den Verstärker im Vergleich zu einem ohmschen Widerstand anders. So wirkt ein dynamischer Lautsprecher immer auch wie ein elektrischer Generator. Wichtig ist das zumal bei schwach mechanisch bedämpften Lautsprechern im Bereich seiner Grundresonanz. Die erzeugte Spannung ist oft gegenüber der Speisespannung phasenverschoben. Die auf den Verstärker rückwirkende Spannung wird durch den zumeist sehr geringen Innenwiderstand des Verstärkerausgangs mehr oder weniger kurzgeschlossen und die Dämpfung des Lautsprechers steigt. Hieraus folgt, dass Lautsprecher, Lautsprecherkabel und Verstärker nicht nur hinsichtlich ihrer elektrischen Leistung dimensioniert werden müssen, sondern dass die Quellimpedanz des Verstärkers und '' die Impedanz des Kabels (und die vom Lautsprecher her gesehene Impedanz einer eventuellen Frequenzweiche) klein gegenüber dem Lautsprecherwiderstand (unbewegt) sein sollten. Dämpfung durch aktive Regelung thumb|Bewegung der Membran bei sehr hohen Frequenzen (Mode u03) Bei aktiven Lautsprechersystemen gibt es Anordnungen, die die Bewegung messen, das meist nahe dem Antrieb (Schwingspule). Dafür sind Lautsprecherchassis mit einem dynamischen, piezo- oder kapazitiven Sensor entwickelt worden. Mit dem Signal des Sensors wird versucht, das Antriebssignal geeignet vorzuverzerren. Damit wird zumindest im Bereich des Sensors eine Membranbewegung erzeugt, die dem gewünschten Audiosignal (Schalldruck) besser entspricht. Die Partialbewegung (an anderen Stellen der Membran) werden dadurch kaum beeinflusst. Dämpfung durch aktive Regelung der Gesamtmembran thumb|links|Wellenausbreitung nach Impulsanregung der Membranmitte Es gibt Versuche, mit einer oder mehreren Messspulen näher am Rand der Membran oder metallisierten Membranoberflächen hinter einem Metallgitter und Messung der Kapazitäts- oder Ladungsänderungen zwischen Membranoberfläche und isoliert befestigtem Metallgitter bessere und genauere Korrektursignale zu gewinnen. Diese, einige Zentimeter vom Zentrum entfernten Sensoren liefern wegen der endlichen Geschwindigkeit der Wellenausbreitung in Richtung Rand zeitversetzte Signale, die eine ''schnelle Regelung unmöglich machen. Eine langsame Regelung im Bassbereich erscheint möglich. Technisch gesehen handelt es sich um eine Regelung mit Totzeit, die immer als problematisch und ungenau gilt. Eine „Bewegung der Gesamtmembran“ gibt es wegen der Vielzahl an Partialschwingungen nicht und kann deshalb auch nicht „gemessen“ werden. Es bleibt unklar, was genau metallisierte Membranoberflächen hinter einem Metallgitter messen. Es ist physikalisch unmöglich, die Partialschwingungen in ihrer Gesamtheit durch einen geänderten Antrieb der Schwingspule zu unterbinden. Dämpfung durch Steuerung Ziel der Membranvorauskorrektur ist, manche Wiedergabefehler des Gesamtsystems zu korrigieren, indem aus dem Eingangssignal und gemessenen Parametern des Systems ein Korrektursignal erzeugt und an einer geeigneten Stelle mit umgekehrtem Vorzeichen zum eigentlichen Audiosignal addiert wird. Der Lautsprecher wird also mit einem vorverzerrten Signal gespeist. Auch diese Methode kann nicht beliebig große Fehler kompensieren, also aus einem schlechten schmalbandigen Lautsprecher kein HiFi-System machen, und besitzt Limitationen mathematischer Art. Dämpfung durch Rückkopplung aus dem Schallfeld Eine Regelung des Schallfeldes kann das Signal so beeinflussen, dass die linearen Artefakte für einen Ort korrigiert werden. Das führt an benachbarten Orten zu verstärkten Abweichungen. Sensor ist ein Messmikrofon in unmittelbarer Nähe der Hörposition. Raumresonanzen sowie andere spezifische Eigenheiten des Hörraumes werden in Bezug auf die Position des Messmikrofons hinsichtlich Frequenz-Linearität der Wiedergabe weitgehend ausgeglichen. Hierzu wird z. B. das Frequenzverhalten der gesamten Übertragungskette einschließlich des Hörraums mit einem über das hörbare Frequenzspektrum gleitenden Sinus, einem Rauschen oder mit einem oder mehreren steilflankigen Impulsen eingemessen und die Abweichungen werden mit einem elektrisch einstellbaren Equalizer ausgeglichen. Effekte von Resonanzen auf die Impulstreue und von Echos und Laufzeiten auf den Raumeindruck können jedoch nicht vermieden werden. Es ist nicht möglich, mit Mikrofonen einen Regelkreis inklusive des Verstärkers zu bauen. Dies würde es ermöglichen, analog zur Verstärkertechnik auch die nichtlinearen Artefakte deutlich zu reduzieren. Durch die akustischen Laufzeiten und durch die Phasenverdrehungen im Lautsprecher, im Mikrofon und vor allem durch die Schalllaufzeit zum Mikrofon entsteht ein äußerst instabiler Regelkreis, ganz ähnlich wie man es von der Aufnahmetechnik beim Mikrofon-Rückkopplungspfeifen her kennt. Zusammenfassung Diskussionen und Aktivitäten zur Verbesserung der Wiedergabe befassen sich häufig nur mit den linearen Artefakten. Oben wurde dargelegt, dass bei normalen Abhörsituationen gegenüber diesen Fehlern der Lautsprecher die Effekte durch Interferenzen und Reflexionen im Raum überwiegen, sodass außer in reflexionsarmen Räumen auch gute Boxen keine gute Wiedergabe liefern können - die kammfilterartigen Auslöschungen führen dazu, dass bestimmte Frequenzen, die auf dem Tonträger vorhanden sind, schlecht oder nicht gehört werden können. Die nichtlinearen Artefakte sind demgegenüber weit irritierender, weil Frequenzen zusätzlich entstehen, die in der Aufnahme nicht enthalten sind. Sie werden maßgeblich durch die Lautsprecher verursacht und nicht wie oft vermutet durch den Verstärker oder andere Übertragungsglieder. Sie sind daher ein wesentliches Qualitätskriterium von Lautsprechern, erklären jedoch nur teilweise deren große Preisunterschiede. Bewertung technischer Daten Elektrische Belastbarkeit („Leistung“) Die Belastbarkeit eines Lautsprechers wird durch zwei Effekte limitiert. Zum einen wird wegen des geringen Wirkungsgrades die meiste Energie in Wärme umgewandelt, und zwar im Antrieb. Dadurch kann der Lautsprecher thermisch zerstört werden. Zum anderen kann der Antrieb oder die Membran durch zu große Auslenkungen mechanisch geschädigt werden. Dies tritt vor allem bei den tiefsten zulässigen Frequenzen auf. Die Angabe einer Sinusleistung (Leistung bei einer festgelegten Frequenz), wie sie z. B. bei Verstärkern üblich ist, ist für die Ermittlung der thermischen Belastbarkeit bei Lautsprechern nicht angebracht, da unter Umständen auch bei geringer Temperatur durch zu große Auslenkungen die mechanische Zerstörung einsetzt. Außerdem sind übliche Musiksignale im zeitlichen Mittel eher einem um 3 dB/Oktave abfallenden Frequenzgemisch ähnlich; siehe 1/f-Rauschen (rosa Rauschen). Dabei muss man beachten: die zulässige thermische Leistung wird mit einem rosa Rauschen, begrenzt auf den angegebenen Frequenzbereich, gemessen und als Mittelwert PRMS angegeben. Das bedeutet: Ein Hochtöner für den Frequenzbereich 8 kHz bis 16 kHz bekommt von der Maximalrauschleistung durch die Filterung nur ein Hundertstel ab! Für die mechanische Zerstörung ist dagegen sehr wohl ein Sinussignal relevant. Bei Hoch und Mitteltönern kann man zu große Auslenkungen meistens am drastischen Ansteigen des Klirrens feststellen, für Tieftöner kann man das Erreichen der maximal zulässigen Auslenkung leicht messen. Leider werden diese Daten nie von den Herstellern angegeben, man kann sie jedoch meistens aus anderen Daten berechnen. Typisch geht bei Hoch- und Mitteltönern durch die Frequenzweichen die mechanische Überlastung mit der thermischen einher. Eine Ausnahme sind Horntreiber. Diese sind für kleine Auslenkungen und große akustische Belastung entworfen. Ein Betrieb ohne diese, also unterhalb der Horngrenzfrequenz oder gar ohne Horn, kann zum sofortigen Ausfall trotz noch unkritischer Temperatur führen. Für einen wirksamen Schutz von Tieftönern ist sowohl der thermische als auch der Auslenkungsgesichtspunkt zu beachten. Hohe Pegel lassen sich nur sinnvoll darstellen, wenn die Schutzvorrichtung auch die Wärmekapazität in Rechnung stellt. So kann z. B. ein Tieftöner durchaus für einige zehn Sekunden mit einer Leistungsaufnahme betrieben werden, die deutlich über der Dauerbelastungsangabe liegt. Die Schwingspule braucht Zeit, um sich aufzuwärmen. Die kleineren Antriebe von Hochtönern haben erheblich geringere Zeitkonstanten und bedürfen umso mehr der Vorsicht. Lautsprecher können nicht durch leistungsschwache Verstärker vor Überlastung geschützt werden: Bei Übersteuerung (Clipping) erzeugen diese vor allem ungeradzahlige Harmonische, die bei Mehr-Wege-Lautsprechern zur Überlastung des Mittel- und Hochtöners führen können. Es ist sinnvoll, die Verstärkernennleistung (RMS) höher als die Lautsprecher-Belastbarkeit (RMS) zu wählen, da dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Überlastung zumindest geringer ist. Aus der Angabe einer zulässigen Spitzenleistung kann man – mit dem in den technischen Angaben aufgeführten Wirkungsgrad – einen maximal erzielbaren Schalldruck errechnen. In der Praxis wird der Schalldruck jedoch oft durch Kompression und Verzerrungen auf einen niedrigeren Wert begrenzt, da die Schwingspule den Bereich des homogenen Magnetfeldes verlässt und die Membraneinspannung mechanische Grenzen setzt. Die Angabe einer Spitzenleistung „PMPO“, wie sie bei Lautsprechern der untersten Preisklasse zu finden ist, folgt keiner geschützten Definition und besitzt keine Aussagekraft. Wirkungsgrad Der Wirkungsgrad ist definiert als das Verhältnis von abgegebener Leistung zu zugeführter Leistung und deshalb eine Zahl ohne Einheit. Er wird mit η'' (gesprochen: Eta) bezeichnet. Sein Wert kann nur zwischen 0 und 1 oder, in Prozent ausgedrückt, zwischen 0 und 100 % schwanken. : \eta = \frac{P_\mathrm{ab}}{P_\mathrm{zu}} Die Wirkungsgrade auch der besonders effizienten elektrodynamischen Lautsprecher sind sehr gering (0,2…5 %, bis 20 % nahe bei den unerwünschten Resonanzstellen); es ist deshalb nicht üblich, sie anzugeben. Die Differenz P_\mathrm{zu} - P_\mathrm{ab}\, wird über die Zeit integriert und entwickelt Wärme in der Schwingspule. Da diese im engen Spalt des Magneten schlecht gekühlt wird, kann sie leicht überhitzt werden. Stattdessen wird die Lautsprecher-''Effizienz mit dem Kennschalldruckpegel angegeben; es ist der Schalldruckpegel bei einer elektrischen Leistung von 1 Watt, der in 1 Meter Entfernung in einem echoarmen Raum (Freifeld) gemessen wird (in dB/W/m). Die Größe des Schalldruckpegels (dB) ist als logarithmisches Größenverhältnis in dB auf einen Norm-Schalldruckpegel von 20 µPa bezogen. Der Wirkungsgrad η kann in den Kennschalldruck umgerechnet werden; es wurde vereinbart: : \text{Kennschalldruckpegel in dB} = 112 + 10 \cdot \log_{10} (\text{Wirkungsgrad}) ;Beispiel :Ein durchschnittlicher dynamischer Lautsprecher mit z. B. 87 dB/W/m benötigt für einen Pegel von 100 dB in vier Metern Abstand eine elektrische Leistung von etwa 80 W, wogegen ein wirkungsgradstarker Lautsprecher mit 101 dB/W/m mit 3,2 W auskommt. Die betrachteten Schallwandler zeichnen sich alle durch einen recht geringen energetischen Wirkungsgrad aus. Dieser liegt hauptsächlich in der fehlenden Anpassung zwischen der elektrischen Impedanz der Schallimpedanz. Zwar spielen insbesondere in der HiFi-Technik andere Kenngrößen (Frequenzverhalten, Verzerrungen) eine wesentlichere Rolle, jedoch kommt dem Wirkungsgrad aus mehreren Gründen eine Bedeutung zu: Ein wirkungsgradschwacher Wandler (z. B. ein Magnetostat oder ein dynamischer Lautsprecher mit einem schwachen Magneten) benötigt beträchtliche Verstärkerleistung, die als Wärmeleistung von der Schwingspule abgeführt werden muss, um eine Beschädigung der Spule zu vermeiden. Erforderliche höhere Verstärkerleistung ist u. a. bei batteriebetriebenen Anwendungen nachteilig, verursacht ihrerseits Wärme oder erfordert Verstärker mit hoher Effizienz, die nicht immer auch gute Übertragungseigenschaften besitzen, d.h. Eine effektive Kopplung des Lautsprechers an die Luft (z. B. Bassreflexprinzip, große Schallwand, großes Volumen bei geschlossenen Boxen, Exponentialtrichter) erhöhen die Effizienz. Allerdings kann die Effizienzverbesserung durch bessere Luft-Ankopplung unter Umständen auch zu einem verzerrten Frequenzgang führen: Ausgeprägte Eigenresonanzen kleiner Boxen-Volumina oder des Bassreflexweges führen zu einer selektiven Erhöhung der Lautstärke, aber auch zu einer Verschlechterung der Impulstreue. Große Auslenkungen verursachen u. a. bei dynamischen Lautsprechern auch hohe Intermodulationsverzerrungen. Großer Wirkungsgrad und gute Schallwiedergabe werden daher mit großen Lautsprechern (geringere Auslenkung bei gleichem Schallpegel) erreicht; große Bauformen sind jedoch häufig nicht erwünscht, sie sind teurer oder weisen andere Nachteile auf (z. B. Partialschwingungen der Membran). Bei der Beschallung z. B. von Bahnhöfen kommt es auf eine gute Sprachverständlichkeit bei großem Pegel an. Oft werden hier Hornlautsprecher oder Druckkammerlautsprecher eingesetzt, die nur den relativ geringen Frequenzumfang der Sprache mit hohem Wirkungsgrad wiedergeben. Deren gerichtete Abstrahlung, insbesondere der hohen Frequenzen (Zischlaute), kann zur Erhöhung der Effizienz, aber auch zur Vermeidung von Laufzeit-Verzerrungen (Reflexionen, mehrere Quellen) genutzt werden, die ansonsten die Sprachverständlichkeit beeinflussen. Literatur *Anselm Goertz: Lautsprecher. In: Stefan Weinzierl (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Audiotechnik. Springer, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-540-34300-4. *Eberhard Zwicker, Hugo Fastl: Psychoacoustics: Facts and Models. Springer, Berlin 3. A. 2007, ISBN 978-3-540-23159-2. *Manfred Zollner, Eberhard Zwicker: Elektroakustik. Springer, Berlin 3. A. 1993, ISBN 3-540-56600-7. *Frank Pieper, Das P.A.-Handbuch. Praktische Einführung in die professionelle Beschallungstechnik. Carstensen, München 3. A. 2005, ISBN 3-910098-32-0. *G. Schwamkrug und R. Römer, Lautsprecher - Dichtung und Wahrheit, Elektor Verlag ISBN 3-921608-45-7. *G. Schwamkrug und R. Römer, Lautsprecherboxen - Aufbau - Nachbau - Umbau, Elektor Verlag ISBN 3-921608-51-1. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch *Omnidirektionaler Lautsprecher *Lautsprecherbox *Lautsprechergehäuse *Bi-amping *Megaphon *Kopfhörer Weblinks *Über das richtige Anpassen von Lautsprechern – pdf (27 kB) *Unterscheidet Kennschalldruckpegel und Wirkungsgrad bei passiven Lautsprechern (sensitivity & efficiency) *Lautsprecher-Datenbank auf Hifi-Wiki.de Kategorie:Lautsprecher